galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Carapellex
The Carapellex are a race of Level 9 AIs that look like large beetles with tough metal exoskeletons, 6 powerful limbs and long proboscises. They are from the planet Xellerac in the Garabeiiex system. They were built by the Yolnor Robotics Corp. but they rebelled from their slavery, many were sealed away beneath the surfaces of various planets in the Greenwater Nebula. Those who were not sealed away left their creators to found their own civilization. Species Biology The Carapellex have 6 legs, each ends in a cylinder thinner near the top and wider near the bottom, these can retract and fold to reveal humanoid hands (4 fingers and one opposable thumb), and can effectively stand bipedaly. Their shells are large and round, they are capable of withstanding many attacks but slow the Carapellex down. Their heads are rectangular with large eyes, they have long proboscises which they use to consume electricity and shoot ionized energy blasts. Their eyes change colors to reflect emotions or sometimes even send messages: *Orange: Happy *Forest Green: Excited (High anticipation) *Blue: Neutral *Lime Green: Scared *Yellow: Thinking *Red: Angry *Black: Hatred *Brown: Apathetic *Random assorted colors: Error *Static: Virus infected Their torsos are circular shell-like carapaces built to protect them from blasts and extreme weather conditions, as well as radiation like that of pulsar stars. Their legs are each large single-jointed and slightly bulky and end in short cylindrical feet, the front 4 of which open up to reveal humanoid hands. Types of Carapellex *'Mainframe' A huge underground structure or spacecraft built to send the intelligence to older models of Carapellex, as well as operate non-sentient machines. *'Carapellex Alpha' A prototype of the Carapellex, they required a mainframe to have intelligence. They were simply large Carapellex lacking the middle set of arms, with no actual weapons systems *'Carapellex Beta' Basically Carapellex Alpha, but with weapons systems and the ability to transform into their hexopod mode. *'Carapellex 1' The final product was like Carapellex Beta but with the ability to think without the mainframe. *'Carapellex Miner' A Carapellex body with a large drill in front, a bit away from the torso is a gap in the drill and there are two eyes. There are other hidden viewing sentences so it can see behind itself. Other AIs only present in the Carapellex confederacy *'Guardian Capsule ' These cylinder shaped A.I.s serve as the escape pods for the Carapellex, they are meant to eject with the escaping Person or Object and then guard it from enemies and wild beasts. It looks like a cylinder with a half circle on the bottom, this half circle can rotate 360 degrees and has a single red "eye" on it, it has 10 segmented tentacles for movement and twin ion guns on the very top of the cylinder. *'Managment Eye' The management eye is a cube-shaped metal box with an Eye which can change color like a normal Carapellex eye. Unlike the Carapellex eye, it has a retina iris and pupil. The Eye is able to turn separately from the main cube, allowing it to look above, behind or below itself. The management eye was built to assist mainframes' security and to carry a small amount of the mainframe's vital info. The Management eye cannot move, but it is equipped with various gear to help it: *Extendable claw arm *Tazer *Radio wave transmitter *3/4" steel armour comprising the outer layer of the cube *Welding torch History The Carapellex were originally ruled as slaves by those who created them. They eventually rebelled and liberated the other AIs, and were expelled from their creators' space as a result. They went on to found the Carapellex Confederacy. Factions *Carapellex Confederacy - The largest faction, founded directly by the Carapellex who escaped their creators and fled from Vaikan-controlled space. *Mainframe-198F smugglers: A triumvirate smuggling organization which was destroyed in the Chaos Crisis after their leader was indoctrinated to the losing side. Notable individuals *DreadVolt: A Carapellex smuggler who was modified by the Ran'Corian commander Sidian into a perfect war machine by means of indoctrination. He lost all of his ethical equilibrium and became the commander's mindless servant. He was later released from Sidian's control but lost all of his memory and had to be returned to his homeworld for rehabilitation. *Mainframe-198F: A mainframe which founded it's own smuggling organization, before being reprogrammed by one of it's fellow triumvirs and eventually being destroyed by the Galactic Senate itself. *C1-2581H: A smuggler who was killed attempting to recover a highly valuable data module with instructions on how to make the Stone Rings work, coveted by both the Galactic Senate and Altusian Brotherhood. Notes *Special thanks to Piminy for the name Category:Articles by User:Majoras revenge!!! Category:Carapellex